


The Sorcerer

by Sailingfreely



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailingfreely/pseuds/Sailingfreely
Summary: "Hyung! All our eggs hatching chicks! How can I cook breakfast??""You haven't see the flowers in my room," Hoseok said calmly, went for the coffee machine when he realized his feet have been stepping on something soft, flowers of many colors."Did you not see the flowers growing out from our floor? And the flowers which covering all of our garden? It's winter hyung."





	The Sorcerer

He woke up to a small, yellow chick peering down at him from it's lay on his chest, flapping it's barely exist wings. Hoseok is confused, where he is, what was he doing, why is there a chick on his chest. When he look up, he sees green vines with soft blue and purple flowers coiling around on his wall, the ceiling and gently falling down above his head. He groaned, now he gets it.

Next came Jooheon shrieks, "hyung! All our eggs hatching chicks! How can I cook breakfast??"

Cooking breakfast should be the least of his worry when flurries of yellow chicks chirping merrily in the kitchen and to Hoseok's room. And that's saying a lot since they lived in an old yet huge house inherited from Hoseok's grandfather. The distance of the kitchen and Hoseok's room is quite big, he failed to understand how can there be that much chicks when he remembers they only have about eight eggs in refrigerator.

He gets up nonetheless, cupping the chick on his chest tenderly so he doesn't hurt it. It's so cute the way the chick is so tame. And see Jooheon with a massive pout when he reached the kitchen, putting the chirping chick with it's siblings in a big cardboard box which prepared by Jooheon.

"Three chicks and more came out from one egg, hyung, three! How is that possible?" Jooheon whined and bury his face in his palm for his ruined breakfast plan.

"You haven't see the flowers in my room," Hoseok said calmly, went for the coffee machine when he realized his feet have been stepping on something soft, flowers of many colors.

"Did you not see the flowers growing out from our floor? And the flowers which covering all of our garden? It's winter hyung."

Hoseok chuckled as he look out from the window in the kitchen, "would you look at that, as if the flowers in our garden isn't enough, those birds keep leaving flowers on our house. And look, a fucking rainbow around the sun? Wow."

"How long does it took this time?" Jooheon sighed.

"Almost half a year, I guess?" Hoseok shrugged, not wanting to count the long weeks and months in his memory. It's been so lonely and painful, but he's patient enough for moments like this.

"It's getting longer and longer, huh? And he's barely coherent every each time."

Hoseok is aware of it too, but they know nothing, so they could only do nothing. He got kicked in the butt by Jooheon's foot, "what are you doing still here talking with me? He's waking up, go!"

Hoseok walked to the guest room with a giddy smile and leaping heart, excited yet also terrified for the next lonely phase. When he opened the door to the guest room, he got even more surprised and in awe at the massive beautiful vines, green bluish leaves and flowers of so many colors, golden sparkles in the room and the colorful water like reflection on the white walls. Each time the man waking up, it never fails to amaze Hoseok truly by the beauty of it. Wait, is that a small tree?

In the room, in the big bed in the middle of the room, lies a beautiful man sleeping so peacefully. So beautiful Hoseok could never take his eyes away from his face no matter how long he had watched him, his beauty never look the same. Fair skin, long eyelashes, slightly big nose, dark shade of red hair and pretty, full, plump lips. Hoseok had kissed those lips many times, but still he thirst for the warmth of it, so he let his fingers grazes over it gently.

"Hyungwon, wake up, I know you are awake," he called the gorgeous man softly.

And there the pretty eyelashes flutters open and Hoseok could see the rainbows shimmering in the deep dark brown orbs of the man. A small smile grows on the plump lips, but Hoseok knew him enough that his eyes is not really seeing anything.

"Oh, cotton candy..." The man, Hyungwon mumbled, as his eyes fluttering close again.

Hoseok look up, not seeing anything resembling cotton candy and chuckles lightly thinking Hyungwon must be still too deep in his slumber. He caresses his cheeks, making Hyungwon blearily opens his eyes again, "hey, wake up baby."

But Hyungwon still have those hollow look in his eyes, then he mumbles again a bit louder, "no, that's not it... I can't go home Minhyuk." And he chews on his lips before he close his eyes again.

Hoseok got even more confused, Minhyuk? Who the fuck is that? Now he's patting on Hyungwon's cheeks to keep him awake, "baby please wake up, I waited almost half a year so please at least give me one day with you awake."

Hyungwon opened his eyes again, this time focusing to Hoseok's eyes although still looking sleepy as heck, "oh Hoseok...? Where's Minhyuk?"

"Who's is Minhyuk?" he frowned.

"Cousin... He was just here..." his eyes rolling up to the ceiling, taking in the way it looks. "I remember... Drinking something bitter..."

Hoseok giggles, taking Hyungwon's hand in his, kissing the skin with so much endearment, "that was half a year ago, you were drinking beer."

Hyungwon smiles back although Hoseok believe he's not even aware why he was giggling, "bitter..." But then he slightly frowning, "half a year ago...? Did I..."

"Yeah, you fell asleep again dear."

"Oh..." Hyungwon lets out, yet eyes almost fluttering shut again.

"Baby, baby, how to keep you awake? Do my sleeping beauty need my kiss to wake up?"

Hyungwon automatically smiles, pretty with soft soundless laugh, "nice..."

"Nice idea? Hmm?" Hoseok grinned then kissed the plump lips, chaste and tenderly, pouring his longing into the touch until Hyungwon kiss him back softly. "Only you who would have lavender smelling breath and peach candy sweetness on his tongue after sleeping for almost half a year."

"Is it...?" Hyungwon asked slowly, still heavy with sleep. But he pecked Hoseok's lips again.

"Oh!" Hoseok got pleasantly surprised when suddenly more flowers blooming around the bed, "you're happy," he giggles.

"With you," Hyungwon kiss him again, "always..."

"So, can you get up now? Or are we staying in the bed for now?"

Hyungwon smiled, but his dark brown eyes with colorful glints look so sleepy that even Hoseok feel sleepy too by looking at him.

"You can't, can you?" Hoseok whispered, disappointed.

"I'm messing up the season, am I?"

He bit his lower lip, eyes scanning the flowers and the leaves filling the room, "it's supposed to be winter."

Hyungwon closed his eyes taking a deep breath, "I see... I feel so, so sleepy, so tired... How long I've been here?"

"With me? Three years..."

"Then I've been gone from that place for... Nearly five years..."

Hoseok perks up, this is the first time Hyungwon ever him about where he came from, he didn't even knew what the guy is and why he have such enormous magic to cause spring in winter. He even caused a rainbow around the sun.

The first time Hoseok met him was when the guy was sleeping at a park and Hoseok wanted to tell him it's dangerous to sleep there at night. And he got hooked the moment he first laid eyes on the ever colorful and glinting eyes, the streetlamps burning brighter and the dark sky suddenly painted in waves of colors as billions stars spread within it. That moment was magical, the man was even more so.

"What place is it?" Hoseok asked with a coaxing tone, almost like a lullaby, like a caress on smooth skin.

"That place is only darkness," Hyungwon said voice like a whisper, like a secret song. "A huge double door you can stack up ten elephants and it will still be taller than that."

Hoseok frowned with a smile, that's hard to imagine, just how big the door is? But he believes what his lover said, how could he not when Hyungwon had shown him so many illogical yet beautiful things? He remembers when Hyungwon was crowded by wild doves, each of them carrying flowers or fruits and gave it to him. He remembers people got awed by his beauty yet his presence cast a huge fear upon them that they made way for him just like the red sea for Moses. He remembers when he asked, 'what are you?'

"What door is it?" Hoseok grinned when he saw the smile on Hyungwon.

"Minhyuk and I... Are the only one who can close it," he said it proudly despite still looking sleepy and barely awake, but Hoseok can see the love within it as he stare back. "Because there was nothing we created a lot of things, grew flowers, trees, let the chirping of the birds be heard and the melody of life sang on and on..."

Hoseok smiled because Hyungwon is sidetracking, he didn't really answer the question, like always. Whenever he asked him what he is, Hyungwon always said his name. And when Hoseok asked again, 'not your name, but what are you?' then Hyungwon would always replied, 'I am me!' with the sweetest and brightest grin. He knew nothing, but he fell in love with the mysterious yet magical guy who he always found sleeping at weird places (and still appear so fucking ethereal despite it, life is unfair).

"What door is it?" Hoseok tries again.

This time the light in Hyungwon's eyes grows dim as his smile fades, "that door should stay closed." He took a moment, fingers playing with Hoseok's ones, "it's keeping the things which would bring calamity upon this human world if the door ever open..."

Hoseok threading the words in his head, slowly unlocking each mystery it holds, "does that mean you're not human...?"

Hyungwon chuckles, tugging on Hoseok's shirt so the man would come under the blanket much like himself and when he did, he grins as he leaned his face so close to Hoseok, "is there a human looking like me?"

"Err... I don't know about rainbow colored irises, maybe that exist. But your kind of eyes is not possible... Then what are you?"

Hyungwon opens his mouth only to close it again along with his eyes, "I feel sleepy..."

"You always make it such a cliffhanger," Hoseok protested with a pout.

"I need... Minhyuk..."

"Why do you need him?"

"Because we balanced each other..." Hyungwon mumbled, "without him my power will keep spilling out and I can't control it... And my body grows weaker... Sleepier..."

Hoseok feels anxious at the information, "does it... Bad? Then are you... Are you gonna?"

"No, I'll be fine..." Hyungwon chuckled with closed eyes, "I won't be dead from this, but it will... Affect the world... Minhyuk must be exhausted from keeping... The door closed for... Five years too..."

"You really don't know the way home?" Hoseok remember asking why Hyungwon kept sleeping at weird places. He had said that he forgot the way home, something about the gold string got cut accidentally by a psychic kid.

"I remember... That kid cut my way home... But that was my own stupidity..." he chuckled.

"Tell me," what kid, what string, what home, Hoseok want to know it all. He brush his free fingers to Hyungwon's silky hair, letting his other hand to be tugged mindlessly by Hyungwon's warm, long fingers.

"They let me came here because I need to... Find the next door sealer... The one with strong blood, power despite the lineage or... Origin. The gold string was... The only key to my returning, because my way back... Was connected to the door, a place where should always be kept a secret, thus the string. Lose it, then farewell... It just happened when I wasn't looking, a human child who possesses strong magic accidentally pulled at it and rip it... Even when the string was supposed to be invisible and invincible for anyone than Minhyuk and me..." he smiled, eyes opening as he let go Hoseok's fingers so he could touch the man's soft cheek.

"I can't go home... And they can't find me either, even if they can... They only ones who can cross the dimension are only-"

"Minhyuk and you," Hoseok supplies, laughing together when he got it right. "The two of you must be so powerful that only both of you could do those things, something really special."

"Does it...?" Hyungwon whispered with a forlorn look, "I always feel it's unfair... I want to be normal, doing normal things... But..." He kisses Hoseok's lips, nose and forehead, "I can only found you if I am what I am..."

Hoseok's heart flutters at the implication, "I'm glad I found you too." And kiss him back.

"Oh," Hyungwon lets out, eyes suddenly wide and the colors within his eyes gets brighter as the tone of his skin starts glowing. "He's here. How can he left the door and come here?"

Hoseok is stunned, he never see Hyungwon that beautiful, he's glowing! "who's coming??"

It's like a light bomb only it's easy on the eyes, colorful with fresh smelling flower petals bursting and come a man from within. The man have the same kind eyes as Hyungwon's, raven haired and a stunning beauty, causing Hoseok star struck at the exploding beauty and that the man practically floating above them. He prays the man won't suddenly fall down too.

"Hyungwon!!" he screams and he did what Hoseok feared, letting himself fall. Hoseok screams too, but then got embarrassed when the guy landed softly on Hyungwon's torso, hands curling around the taller in the tightest hug. "You stupid, troublemaker frog!! Do you know how hard it was without you? We have to gather four hundred best sorcerers to keep the door closed so I can pick you up!!"

"Minhyuk, I'm sorry, I'll keep the door closed by myself when we came back home in turn, I promise," Hyungwon sit up and hug the man back, any previous sleepiness gone from his features.

"You better be!!" Minhyuk said, partly pouty the other happy and amused, "you also have about a hundred vampires and seventy two werewolves to feed as a thanks. Oh also fifty werecats."

"Uh... And why is that?"

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, "finding strong sorcerers isn't an easy feat you know, and they also help keeping the door closed by their power when I got too tired because there weren't you."

"Wow, there are werewolf and vampire...? Wait, does werecat is like, a feline version of werewolf?"

Minhyuk grow wide eyed looking at Hoseok as if he didn't notice him from the start, "a human!! It's been so long since I saw one!!"

"What are you talking about, there's still many humans in Becaqie," Hyungwon flicked Minhyuk's forehead for being a drama queen.

"Yeah but we mostly stayed in Elyquem, there's none," he whined.

Hoseok watch the interaction with amazement, "I feel so stupid knowing nothing and, Hyungwon, you're not sleepy anymore?"

Hyungwon smiled as he pull Hoseok by the nape and kiss him, passionately unlike any other times, making the human weak from the sensation. "I told you he balancing my power so now I'm healthy again," he kisses again before letting go when Minhyuk loudly gasped on Hyungwon's lap.

"Hyungwon! Are you- Do you love him??"

"I-"

Hyungwon's answer got cut by Jooheon's screaming, "HYUNG WHAT'S HAPPENING IN THAT ROOM WHY THE CHICKS TRANSFORMING INTO PHOENIXES???"

Hoseok about to answer but this time Minhyuk is the one who is screaming, "HYUNGWON YOU KNOW IT'S FOREVER FOR US!!"

That took Hoseok's full attention. What? But Jooheon wasn't getting it, "WHY IS THERE SOMEONE'S VOICE WHICH I DON'T KNOW OF?? WHAT'S GOING ON, THIS HOUSE CAN'T KEEP PHOENIXES AND I WANT TO CHECK BUT TOO SCARED."

"God dammit Jooheon just stop screaming your lungs out and get inside here!" Hoseok screamed back although not as loud.

"Are you guys decent??"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE WERE DOING."

The door creak open, a head peek in and instantly Minhyuk squeals, "so cuteeeee!"

Hoseok thinks the guy is easily distracted. But he didn't blame Jooheon's reaction after seeing the two, they're of ethereal beauty and pulls at even the iron hearted ones, so he doesn't judge at the way Jooheon's jaw dropped in awe.

"Come on in Jooheon," Hyungwon calls sweetly and the younger comply to it like a bewitched cat to a catnip. Hyungwon in his weak state was already irresistible, now that he's in his best condition, he's a breathing siren.

"Can I keep him??" Minhyuk exclaimed with enthusiasm, hands reaching out for Jooheon but Hoseok, fear for his step brother's well being, grab on the younger first and pull him away from Minhyuk's hands. The two can have powerful magic, but Hoseok still have stronger muscles than the two.

"He's not a pet you can't keep him!" Hoseok exclaimed in horror, "is that what humans are in your world??"

"Of course not!" both Minhyuk and Hyungwon said, "dear lord what do you think we are?"

"I don't know you never told me!" Hoseok accused, for the first time realizing that Hyungwon could be tricking him by not telling him anything.

"We are sorcerers," Minhyuk said with a huge grin.

"Like Harry Potter?" Jooheon asked wide eyed and makes Minhyuk coo at him.

"Who's Harry Potter?" Hyungwon asked back.

"Never mind," the brothers said in unison.

"I guess Hyungwon didn't tell you anything."

"Nothing," the brothers quickly said again in unison.

Minhyuk sighed and Hyungwon retort, "hey I barely can keep myself awake, much less thinking."

"Figured, you don't even tell this human lover of yours that our kind only can fall in love once forever."

"Hey-"

"That, I want to know that, what does it mean?" Hoseok cut in in all seriousness.

"Hoseok..."

"That means we can only love one person only and it's forever, literally. That's actually why I disagree with it, human life span is too short! What are you doing Hyungwon??" Minhyuk change his tone into scolding.

"If I can control it, I would Minhyuk... Alas, here I am," Hyungwon sighed.

Minhyuk sobs without tears, "you'll be lonely for so many years..."

"I'll have you-"

"How long you guys... Lives?" Hoseok cut in again ignoring the exasperated look of Hyungwon.

"About five times longer than human's."

Hoseok's heart ache at Minhyuk's answer and look to Hyungwon, which only replied with a sad smile, "that's..."

"Long, I know," Hyungwon said with a smile still, "but it's okay, we can relish on memories. And I won't be alone when you die of old age, I'll still have Minhyuk, my soul mate."

This time it's Jooheon's turn to get surprised, "you guys are soul mates? But then... How can Hyungwon fall in love with Hoseok hyung?"

"What's wrong with that?" both sorcerers asked with a frown.

"But... Isn't soulmates like, meant to be together?"

"We are," the sorcerers said in unison.

"But..." Jooheon whined, utterly confused, "is it polyamory?"

"What? No! I only love Hoseok," Hyungwon said in the same confusion.

"Oh, I guess you think soulmates is together romatically too?" Minhyuk laughed, "some are, some don't. Like us, our souls compatible with each other in the way our magic can't be without each other, but there's nothing romantic at all. We love each other much, but not like that."

"Oh..." Jooheon is still looking a bit confused.

"Maybe it's like the best best friend, isn't it?" Hoseok supplies which earning a nod and Jooheon finally gets it.

"Oh like that."

"Which reminds me, we can't be too long away from the door, we need to hurry back Hyungwon," Minhyuk said and that caused a sorrowful look on both Hoseok and Hyungwon.

"As in right now? Will you be back again?" the human asked.

Hyungwon smiled sadly, "maybe... But by that time you'll probably be old grandpa already."

The two brothers gasped, "that long??"

"How old do you think we are?" Hyungwon laughed, "we're a hundred and twenty four already, it took us that long to be able to cross dimension, to here."

Hoseok feels the growing sadness and panic at the fact. He's going to be alone, Hyungwon would be out of his entire life that way, he don't want that. Yet he still have it easier because as a human he could move on, learning to love another, but Hyungwon? He can't and it's so sad, so painful and lonely.

"Let's just bring them with us!" Minhyuk suddenly said with glee.

"Minhyuk..."

"What? There's no law saying we can't."

"That's practically asking them to leave their normal life, we can't send them back until they have turned into wrinkly gramps..." Hyungwon rolled his eyes.

"Then we can make them age slowly like us too," Minhyuk retorted.

"How are you planning to do that."

"Maybe a vampire-"

"Ugh, no, I don't like how they smell like blood almost every damn time," Hyungwon quickly rejects.

"Then werewolf-"

"God no, they smell like wet dogs in rainy days."

"Excuse me Hyungwon-"

"Sorry, but what are you guys talking about?" Hoseok interject in haste, feeling wary.

"We're talking about what to change you into so you age like us," they both said and the human brothers feel their heads spinning.

"Wait, wait a moment," Hoseok rubs his forehead in agony.

"You can change us into vampires??" Jooheon exclaimed in wonder, "cool~"

"No Jooheon, that's not cool," Hoseok deadpanned.

"You don't like those choices? Well, there's another one..."

"No, Minhyuk, not that one," Hyungwon stressed.

"But why? You guys are lovers."

"What is it?" Hoseok lifted his eyebrows in question and interest.

"Be the sorcerer's mate!" Minhyuk grins.

"What" "No" Jooheon and Hyungwon said together.

"That's the only other way! You guys doesn't want to separate, right?"

"But he will still have human's heart and it's fleeting... He would still be able to fall out of love and those long years..." Hyungwon whined.

"There's another catch, right?" Hoseok asked in suspicion.

Minhyuk habe the audacity to look sheepish, "when one dies, the other die along with the partner."

"This is why-"

"Okay," Hoseok said firmly.

"WHAT."

"Can you guys not shout in my ears?" Hoseok exclaimed, "and why Minhyuk shout the loudest?"

"BECAUSE-"

"Why would you?" Hyungwon screamed.

"Look, I have perfect hearing you guys don't need to shout," Hoseok cupped his ears before looking straight to his lover, "besides, you gave me new life Hyungwon. Before you my life is so dull, so boring and you shown me many things, many wonders. I don't want to be separated from you, I'm willing to leave this life if I can be with you, even for hundreds years."

Hyungwon's eyes glistening, bright colors jumping around in his beautiful dark brown orbs and the lovers share a look of understanding, fondness and love for a moment. Until Jooheon ruined the moment by yelling.

"But I can't live without you hyung!!"

A beat of silence then the three others burst out laughing, leaving Jooheon feeling scared and sad alone.

"We can still bring you with us even if you stay human, Jooheonie," Hyungwon chuckled.

"Or be a sorcerer's mate too if you want," Minhyuk chimed in, "mine of course."

Jooheon winced and the three laughs again.

Hoseok pull Hyungwon by the collar because Minhyuk is still sitting on his lover's lap all this time, kissing his lips softly and eyes connected as they pull away slightly, "take me with you, my sorcerer, I'm ready."

Hyungwon kisses back, touches gentle and fond, "if you're so willing to leave this human world, then let us first go back to our world and after that... We can talk it again about being mates more thoroughly and carefully, how does it sounds?"

Hoseok doesn't even need to think more, " I'm in."

 

 

 

\--

 

"Hey Jooheon, how about being a sorcerer's mate?"

"Leave me alone!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What is this even... Lmao. I got hit with fluffy mood so... Yeah, this trash come out ヾ(≧▽≦*)o


End file.
